What Just Happened
by shipsandcannons
Summary: So what happened to our favorite dorks after Monster Bash? (Starco)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Um so this is my first fanfic so please don't bash too hard lol; this is just a short and simple oneshot that takes place after "Monster Bash". (it starts in the palace after the party got busted) (this is a replacement because the format on the original was horrible)

(Svtfoe is property of Disney/Disney Channel)

"STAR WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! NOT ONLY DID YOU PUT YOUSELF IN DANGER BUT YOU PUT THE HEIRS TO MEWINI'S MOST TRUSTED ALLIES IN DANGER AS WELL!" Star looked down in defeat, her mom had never looked so angry. As her mom continued to rant and ramble she began to dose off and think about Ms. Heinous and if her mom even knew that she had found out the truth.

"STAR!" Moon shouted "huh what?" Star knew she was in for it now. Moon sighed in defeat for she knew that Star wasn't listening and wasn't going too; "Star, just go to your room and get ready for bed…it…its very late." "umm okay then…goodnight mom."

As Star began to tuck herself in she now started to think about Marco and how he was there for her when Mina attacked while Tom was being a hothead over small issues. She thought about how he saved her from being eaten by that weird lint monster and she thought about how he left Jackie, his parents and everyone at Echo Creek just to be with Star.

"NO NO NO! STAR YOU ARE WITH TOM NOW! NOT MARCO!"

she kept repeating it over and over again but the more she said it, the more she wished it wasn't true. As she was in the middle of her mental pep talk, she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she then heard "its me" through the door and knew it was Marco. "come in" as he came in Star became nervous, but why? Marco was her best friend but he was also her possible crush (again). "I um…I came to see how you were doing after the whole Mina Metora thing…hehe."

He could obviously sense the vibe that the room had, a vibe that he hadn't felt since The Blood Moon Ball and he didn't really know how to handle it; the awkward silence of the room was finally broken when Star said "yeah hehe I'm okay I'm just so worried about Ms. Hei..I mean Meteora. She must be so confused and scared." "I totally get it" Marco replied "It must be hard for her to remember a life that she had hundreds of years ago…I say that first thing tomorrow we talk to your mom and the high commission"

Star sighed and said "Marco… the high commission won't tell me anything. The last thing they are going to do is listen to some 14 year-old kids."

"actually 15"

"what?" Star said in confusion. "I'm not 14 anymore Star" Marco said, Star pulled out a piece of paper on her night stand with doodles and little notes "Yes you are Marco! I know for a fact that your birthday was….10 days ago. OH NO I FORGOT YOUR BIRTHDAY IM SO SORRY MARCO! I..I'm going to make it up to you I swear ugh I feel so bad!"

Star was tearing up and she lunged herself into Marco and hugged him in guilt as she began to cry. Marco was utterly shocked; Star never got herself so worked up over something like this. "shhhh its fine Star. It was just my birthday and you are such a great friend I'm not mad at all" Star started to calm down and said "It's not just that Marco. I've been trying to be a better princess… I thought I could change overnight and that everyone would be happy and I would be happy too but… I think I'm the worst princess in the history of princesses"

Marco couldn't take this anymore "STAR IM NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND LET YOU BEAT YOURSELF UP OVER THINGS YOU CAN'T CONTROL! look… yes I was hurt at Lava Lake when you forgot my birthday but I knew that you also had a lot on your shoulders and that you had a boyfriend that you couldn't just ignore to spend all your time with me. I knew that you were happy and that's all that matters because

I love you!


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, IM SCREAMING I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY PUBLISHED A FANFC! I'VE BEEN READING THEM FOR LIKE 2.5 YEARS AGHHH! Okay now that I have composed myself I have decided to continue on with this because I literally have no life so I'll have plenty of time to add on (at least for now). And I am so super sorry that the last chapter literally had one long paragraph but I think I fixed that. So here we go.

Chapter 2

"because I love you!"

"w…what?" Star said shocked

"You heard me" Marco said blushing and hiding beneath his hood. Star couldn't believe it; she had waited for him to say those words to her forever but now that he did she didn't know what to say. She was happy, she was shocked and she was utterly trapped.

Of course, she wanted to be with Marco! She had given Tom his hoodie just so he could smell like Marco (desperate times call for desperate measures). But she also cared about Tom as a friend and didn't want to hurt him. She then realized that Marco was staring at her and waiting for a response.

Star thought for a second and then lunged herself yet again on Marco but this time, she kissed him. He was shocked at first but then melted into the kiss and there they stood together in each other's arms with the tinted red moonlight shining upon them.

After they broke the kiss, they just looked into each other's eyes and felt complete and utter bliss. Marco finally broke the silence and said

"so…um does this mean that we're…together"

Star just chuckled and said "of course it does you dummy"

Marco was happy but then said "what about Tom? He's one of my best friends and I don't want to ruin that." Star thought about it and decided that for the first time she was going to be straight forward and honest (well…second time).

"We'll handle that tomorrow Marco, it's actually really late now and I'm exhausted." Marco smiled and said "okay then…girlfriend" Star sighed with a smile, what did she get herself into? Marco tucked her in and kissed her forehead before going back to his room for the night

The next morning the sun was shining and the Mewni doves were chirping in their unique way (BFM reference lol). Star awoke and had thought last night was a dream… but it wasn't she blushed as she thought of the way Marco held her, so tight and so secure. She could stay in those arms forever

As Star was getting up, came in Star's room and greeted her with a box of Captain Blanche's Sugar Seeds and a kiss on the cheek. As they walked down the stairs hand in hand they were greeted by Star's parents who weren't surprised at the sight.

At the breakfast table Moon spoke out and said "So which one of you confessed first?"

"WHAT?" Star said in complete shock and embarrassment

Marco then calmly said "It was actually me" after he said that, Moon sighed in defeat and handed River one of her corn cakes. River chuckled in victory as he demolished the corn cake.

Star stared at the transaction in confusion until she realized what her parents were doing. "DID YOU GUYS HAVE A BET ON WHO WOULD CONFESS FIRST?!" Moon answered "Star we may be old but we aren't blind. It's just nice to finally see you two together instead of having to sit through the painful awkwardness all the time."

Star and Marco both blushed after she said this and held hands underneath the table. After breakfast, the day was all theirs. "so what do you want to do" Marco said "well, as much as I want to cuddle all day; we have to tell Tom before he finds out for himself" Star replied.

Star texted Tom and told him to meet her in the royal rose gardens; as she waited for him to arrive, she spotted Eclipse strolling the gardens yet again. "hey" Star said "oh why hello" Eclipsa replied "so.. what brings you to my beloved rose garden today?"

Star had told Eclipsa everything that had happened the previous night (except for the Meteora thing because she didn't need any more trouble just yet) Star appreciated how receptive Eclipsa was about her problems and rants.

After finishing the story Eclipsa sighed and said "well may the odds be in your favor my dear and I wish you happiness and bliss with Marco." "Thanks Eclipsa" Star replied. She then spotted Tom walking through the gardens trying to find Star; Star ran up to him. He leaned in for a kiss and she didn't. "what's wrong Star?" Tom said. Star frowned and said "Tom, we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

HAPPY THANKSGIVNG EVERYONE! I hope all of you had a wonderful day! Also, thank you so much for the reviews (you know who you are). They motivate me to write more chapters. I'm trying to make each chapter longer than the last because I know how a short chapter or story in general isn't fun for most. AND THE NEW PROMO LIKE DID Y'ALL SEE MOON WITH HER HAIR DOWN AND MESSY LIKE UGH MY QUEEN! And last thing… this chapter is kinda goes everywhere just saying lol….Okay here we go

Chapter 3

"Tom we need to talk"

"What's wrong starship?"

Star took a deep breath and hoped for the best as she said "Tom…I…I don't know how to tell you this but… Marco and I… we" Tom started to flame up like he was about to explode with anger but he then calmed down and put his finger over Star's lips to make her stop talking. "I'm gonna stop you right there Star, do you think I didn't know that you two were crushing over each other?"

Star just stared at him in shock "what?" she said Tom simply sighed and said "look, as much as I want to be with you; Marco makes you happier than I could and I'm not going to get in your way." "thank you Tom" Star replied. They simply hugged and wished each other the best before Tom proceeded to the underworld.

As Star left the garden she could see that Eclipsa had been watching them from a nearby bush "hmm that's odd" Star thought to herself but quickly brushed it off thinking that Eclipsa must be bored and she probably wanted to peak in on "drama". As Star walked down the castle halls she ran into Marco who had the most nervous (and dorky) look on his face.

"sooo… how did it go?" Marco said with a tone of utter nervousness

"it actually went really good" Star replied as she began to get closer to Marco. "what a relief" Marco said as he wrapped his arms around Star so they could walk around the palace wrapped in a warm embrace.

Star looked down and sighed; she was thinking about Meteora again. She didn't know how to handle the situation. The magic high commission knew but not Eclipsa; at least she didn't think Eclipsa knew ugh so many thoughts taking their own directions in her mind and it was driving her crazy.

Marco interrupted her train of thought "whatcha thinking about?" Star replied "just Meteora again, I wish I could have done something to help her ya know? I know she tried to kill us but I just feel so bad… I mean she's my family." Marco held her tighter as they proceeded to her room to just relax.

Marco and Star were both cuddling on Star's bed. They weren't talking; they were just gazing into each other's eyes and felt as if they could stay that way forever.

That was until they heard a huge explosion coming from the rose tower.

Star and Marco looked at each other in fear and raced down the hall to the tower entrance where they saw Eclipsa clutching on to herself in a ball crying. Star could hear her muttering "M…Meteora" in a very faint tone that made it almost impossible to hear.

Star approached her and said "Eclipsa…what happened?" Eclipsa didn't even look at Star and simply said,

"m…my daughter I…I could sense her…she's alive a…and it caused me to lose control of my emotions a…and I…I have to find her immediately"

Star didn't say anything; she simply reached out her hand and helped Eclipsa get on her feet and was about to tell her what had happened at the monster party but as luck would have it Moon and almost every guard in the palace came racing to the tower, put Eclipsa in cuffs and started to take her back down to the dungeon.

Moon huffed and said "that's what I get for giving an evil queen a chance to have some freedom."

Star who was now more angry than before yelled "MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT! WHY ARE YOU SO AGAINST HER?!"

Moon yelled back in response "IM DOING MY JOB STAR! I HAVE TO PROTECT THIS KINGDOM AND YOU! WHAT IF SHE BLEW UP THE WHOLE PALACE WITH EVERYONE INSIDE?! WHAT WOULD WE DO THEN STAR?! TELL ME!"

All Star did was turn around with a glare and scudded out of the room hand in hand with Marco who had been standing with a gaping mouth the whole time. Star didn't say anything as they were now speed walking down the hall. She had a look of determination and anger which made Marco a little scared himself.

Star didn't know how she was going to do it or if she was losing her sanity but she did know one thing.

She was going to find Meteora and reunite her with Eclipsa if it was the last thing she did.


End file.
